Sea of Tears (Gray oneshot)
by MendokusaiTsuki
Summary: "Hey Gray..." Rhea called out with her gaze on the floor. Unexpectedly, she hugs Gray from behind while stuffing her face into his shirt. "Mother, even Lyon and me too, we're here with you now... You're not alone... Please don't feel lonely anymore because we'll never leave you!" Rhea said. An innocent smile plastered on her face. Tears pour out of Gray's eyes.


Sea Of Tears

(Gray One shot)

"_Gray, are you sad about what happened to your family?" asked a little girl with short blue hair and a pair of sky blue eyes to a boy with raven black hair and a pair of droopy black eyes. The boy stares at her intensely, barely uttering a word. After a while, he walks away leaving the little girl upset. "Gray, say something!" she said while tailing after him._

_The little girl peeks from behind the door into her mother's room. She watches quietly as her mother comforted a crying Gray. "Rhea, I know you're there." her mother said with her eyes staring straight at the door. Little Rhea steps in while blushing lightly. "Sorry mother, I didn't mean to eavesdrop..." She watches as Gray quickly wipe his tears away. Gray wriggles free of Ur's embrace and quickly rushes toward the door. "Hey Gray..." Rhea called out with her gaze on the floor. Unexpectedly, she hugs Gray from behind while stuffing her face into his shirt. "Mother, even Lyon and me too, we're here with you now... You're not alone... Please don't feel lonely anymore because we'll never leave you!" Rhea said. An innocent smile plastered on her face. Tears pour out of Gray's eyes._

"_Mother, please don't leave me! Gray, where's my mother?!" Rhea questioned with hysterical cries. Gray wanted to cry as well for he felt guilty. 'It was my fault', he thought. If only he was not stubborn, the poor little girl would have not lost her mother. He watches Rhea sobbing while kneeling on the ground. He felt clueless of how to tell her what had happened. "Mother, where are you?! Mother," Rhea's cries continue for nearly an hour. Finally, Gray grabs her and pulls her into an embrace. Tears pour out of his eyes. "I'm sorry... It was my fault... I promise that I'll never leave you Rhea... I'll always be with you..." Gray's shirt was drenched of Rhea's tears._

"_How did this happen...? This can't be happening... This is a lie, right?" Rhea's eyes widen upon the sight of a lifeless Gray on the ground. Tears form in her eyes as she approaches his dead body. Slowly, she squats next to his body. "No, no... Please wake me up from this nightmare... Gray, please open your eyes..." Her eyes immediately spot a hole on his chest. She holds his head in desperation. "What are you doing, you stupid snowman?! Wake up, you can't leave me! You just can't! You promised that you'll always be with me... Right," Rhea hugs his head while crying in desperation. She screams to the top of her lung. Rain washes over her face washing her tears away. "Why are you doing this to me...? I'm sorry for calling you a pervert, stupid and many other things but please just... Please don't leave me... Please listen to me just one more time... I really love you, Gray..." Her sobs grow louder every minute. "I can't live without you..."_

"_Rhea, you've been crying in your dream again, are you alright?"_

_Rhea opens her eyes to see Gray sitting in front of her, living and breathing. She gasps aloud and starts sobbing. "H-hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gray asked with a hint of panic in his eyes. Rhea tried wiping her tears away but failed. "Y-you're alive...?" Rhea's voice was shaky while her glassy blue eyes stare at the wooden floor. "What do you mean? Of course I'm alive... What did you dream of?" Rhea only shook her head lightly. "Fine then, hurry up and get ready or we'll be late for our quest today." Gray was about to walk away when Rhea embraces him from behind. "Gray, you'll never leave me, right?" "Of course not, I promised to you, remember?" "I have so many things to say to you, Gray... Thank you for everything you've done for me." Gray turns around to face Rhea who is smiling gently. He finds it in the border of creepy and cute. "Are you sure you're alright? You're scaring the hell out of me." He expected her to throw punches and insults at him but what she did was not something he had foreseen. She tiptoed and kissed his right cheek. He blushes madly as he touches his cheek. "Gray, I owe you a lot. Again, thank you for everything."_

_Their quest was to exterminate a group of bandits terrorizing town of Terra. It was a simple quest and the two of them managed to end quest within an hour. After claiming their reward, they took a stroll around town. Gray watches Rhea intensely as she starts acting like a little girl. She gets excited by the sight of cute things (which normally she would ignore.). Gray honestly finds it intimidating. They sat at the port to look at the sunset. "The sunset is really pretty! Hey Gray, look over there! It's one huge ship!" Gray stood up with his back facing her. "What's wrong Gray? Is something wrong?" Gray glares at her before pointing an accusing finger at her. "My problem is you! What the hell have gotten into you?! Why are you so different today?! Who are you and what have you done with Rhea?!" Rhea stands and tilts her head. "What do you mean, Gray?" An anime anger vein pops out. "See what I mean?! You're supposed to be insulting me for saying all those things to you! You don't go, 'Oh whatever do you mean, Gray?' with that look!" "I thought you hated me doing that... I've said mean things to you... I just don't want to hurt your feelings." He grabs her shoulder. "Get a grip of yourself, Rhea! Insult me; hit me because that's what the Rhea I know would do! You don't give a shit about all those cute things and you don't give a damn about a freaking ship! That's what the Rhea I love is all about!" Rhea blushes madly, Gray blushes madly as well upon realizing what he had just said after 7 minutes. "S-stupid snowman, you talk too much!" Rhea exclaimed. Gray inches closer and closed the gap between them with a 'cold' kiss. _


End file.
